


Cyclical

by dreamsofdramione



Series: Dramione Valentine Exchange [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Featherlight Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Vignette, a speck of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione/pseuds/dreamsofdramione
Summary: Beginnings are nothing more than the aftermath of an end.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Valentine Exchange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164938
Comments: 26
Kudos: 202
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Cyclical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somandalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somandalicious/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> Prompt: Phases of the Moon

* * *

**New Moon - New Beginning**

* * *

Beginnings were nothing more than the aftermath of an end. 

The start of anything, no matter how monumental or mundane, was prone to be dusted with particles of the past. Words like ‘new’ and ‘fresh’ were frequently tossed around in relation to the onset of an era, at least in the publications that lauded the heroes on the right side of the war and condemned those on the wrong. 

Marred by his past, the sum total of every bad decision Draco Malfoy had ever made was branded on his skin. Covering the patch only went so far; wandering eyes still searched for it despite layers of fabric he used to smother the reminder of a mistake he’d rather forget. With a name that weighed more than the ghastly manor he was born to inherit attached to his every interaction, he couldn’t even blame those who sneered instead of smiled, forever doomed to be nothing more than the boy who’d terrorized Hogwarts’ hallowed halls.

People like Draco Malfoy were not granted a new beginning. They were not deemed worthy of a fresh start in the court of the wizarding world’s public opinion. 

When Granger joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and held her hand out to him without a hint of contempt, Draco wondered if that could ever change.

* * *

**Waxing Crescent - Intention, Declaration**

* * *

Since her first day on the job, she’d insisted he call her Hermione. 

It only took six months for him to finally fold to her request. After that, Draco found every flimsy excuse to use her name, to taste it on his tongue and let it roll around in his mouth. 

It was surprising, really, how spinning the syllables so tight he could say it with a single breath made him feel. Surprising that it made him feel anything at all. 

Her answering smile always left him bereft. Small and secretive, it felt like the first thing in a long time that belonged to no one but him.

* * *

**First Quarter - Momentum, Challenges**

* * *

With next to no real, tangible experience, beyond antiquated courting customs and expectations Draco would rather die than fulfill, it was no wonder he couldn’t find the words to ask for even a few minutes of her time outside of the Ministry. 

Just the idea that he wanted to ask her to dinner or drinks was _absurd._

The scene played out in his mind, over and over and over again, always ending with the same word. The same two letters.

_No._

Too much of a coward to risk rejection, he channeled his sense of self-preservation and bit his tongue hard enough to bleed whenever the pesky little notion that there might be more between them decided to make itself known.

But Gra— _Hermione_ was nothing if not brave, both in and out of the office. 

When _she_ asked _him_ to join her for a drink, he tried to ignore the inklings of hope. 

And when it ended with a handshake and no future plans, he patted himself on the back for the show of restraint.

* * *

**Waxing Gibbous - Patience**

* * *

Patience was a virtue, one Draco had in spades. 

Drinks turned into a ritual of sorts. 

It started with the bigger cases, the ones that deserved to have their victories celebrated. Hermione, ever the swot, insisted that the wax seals on the final debriefs had to be affixed to the rolls of parchment first, but once that final box was ticked, once it was considered done and dusted, she’d always ask. 

Soon enough, she reasoned the cases that hadn’t gone quite according to the plan, the arguable losses and the lows that resulted, required the intervention of alcohol, too. 

Draco thought maybe she was onto something. 

* * *

**Full Moon - Blossoming, Celebration**

* * *

It was rational, really. Practical. 

The biggest case that had ever crossed either of their desks had practically closed itself. A lone Death Eater holdout had been found. Enough Dark Artefacts were collected from his Unplottable manor to fill an entire magically expanded shelf in the evidence room. It was, by all accounts, a massive victory with nary a single snag in their well-thought-out plans. 

The relief in Hermione’s eyes when she crossed his name off the list of Most Wanted Wizards was like a balm to Draco’s soul. 

Her features were soft, her hand was warm, and when she whispered his name as he leaned in to do something he’d denied himself for far too long, he let himself celebrate the victory with something sweeter than any sense of justice could ever provide.

* * *

**Waning Gibbous - Release**

* * *

For once in his life, Draco felt as though the present was better than any future he could have hoped for. 

His name on her lips was sweeter than sin. 

She said it in the mornings, with her eyes half-lidded and her voice just stolen from sleep. She said it in her office, and Draco had to remind himself that boundaries existed for a reason. She said it in the evenings over take-out dishes and home-cooked meals alike. 

Sometimes she smiled when she said it, too. Sometimes it was wrapped up in the breaths between her moans. Sometimes it was strung out in two thick syllables. Sometimes it was barely a whisper.

He, on the other hand, still said her name as often as possible. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Like a drug, he couldn’t get enough. Of her name. Of her breath. Of her lips. Of her cunt.

Fucking Hermione Granger was akin to nirvana. 

* * *

**Last Quarter - Breakdown, Forgiveness**

* * *

It had to happen sooner or later. Never in history have two immovable objects met without some sort of disaster. And that’s what it turned out to be: an epic collapse. 

Draco was an only child, and as such, he coveted _everything_ he cared about. Jealousy wasn’t wholly unfamiliar, but it stung when she devoted hours to friends without extending him an invitation. 

_Temporary. Just for a little while. We can’t tell them yet. They wouldn’t understand._

Hermione vacillated between each response until Draco finally reached his limit.

Independence and freedom rushed through her veins, pumped through her with every beat of her heart, and though he didn’t intend for his request to escort her the next time to be any measure of exerted control, she saw it differently.

An ultimatum, she’d called it. 

Though he hadn’t considered it to be such, Hermione was rarely wrong.

Three days and two nights after he’d stormed home through her Floo and told her she couldn’t have him if it was only in the dark, she came through his with red-rimmed eyes.

_“I told them. Everything.”_

Gods he’d missed her.

He told her as much with each breath, between every kiss, and as they tumbled onto his bed in a twisted mess of limbs. He couldn’t get enough—could _never_ get enough. 

* * *

**Waning Crescent - Surrender, Reflection**

* * *

Draco’s palms were sweaty when they boarded the lifts to go _home_ for the very first time. 

Her friends thought it was too soon to share a flat, but they’d been in the dark when she’d burrowed into the very center of his heart.

Very few nights were spent without her in his arms, and he’d wanted to ensure neither would have to sacrifice a single thing to continue living that way. He’d planned and prepped, and though he rationally knew it was fast, time held no meaning for a feeling that saturated his very soul. 

_It’s too much. Draco, what did you do? Is that a built-in bookshelf? What—What is this?_

An old family heirloom sat on the empty counter, sparkling in the candlelight.

The only word Draco loved more than his name rolling off her tongue as he kissed her breathless had three little letters.

_Yes._

* * *

**New Moon - New Beginning**

* * *

Once she took his surname, the word Granger rarely left his tongue. 

Cycles of love and devotion waxed and waned as they moved through life, hand in hand, and with each new beginning, Draco learned to look forward to the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my alpha, [inadaze22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaze22/pseuds/inadaze22), for making time for me she really didn't have to read this over. Massive thanks to my beta, co-conspirator for this event, and friend, [floorcoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster/pseuds/floorcoaster), for literally everything. <3
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [@dreamsofdramione](https://dreamsofdramione.tumblr.com)!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL for reading! Comments & kudos **always appreciated!**


End file.
